


Canvas Dream

by stardropdream



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they ever called one another by nicknames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canvas Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ December 18, 2010. 
> 
> The prompt was: "Touya/Yukito, the first time Yukito called him To-ya."

Sakura pokes her head in the door, face all red, and asks if they need help with anything. Her eyes are on Yukito when she asks it, and she puffs up angrily when Touya says teasingly that the only thing monsters can help them with is being underfoot and monstrous. If she had been anywhere near Touya as he said this, undoubtedly she would have stomped on him. But that was too conspicuous for someone across the room, with Yukito smiling at the two of them and gently chastising Touya with a reprimanding look.   
  
Sakura is still red-faced, but she asks Yukito again if he needs any food or drink. As if on schedule, Yukito’s stomach growls and he laughs a little. Sakura lights up, her eyes bright and shining as she promises to come back soon with food. Then she closes the door behind her and is gone.   
  
Touya sighs and rests his chin in his hand, staring down at the books they’d been attempting to study from. Yukito, smiling as always, flips through his own textbook.   
  
They don’t have to wait long before Yukito is standing to let Sakura in, much to the girl’s surprise, if her soft _h-hoe!_ is anything to go by. Yukito opens the door for her and she toddles in, holding a tray of food and drinks and setting it down on top of her brother’s textbook. His brow furrows, but he turns towards her and ruffles her hair. She ducks her head, trying to sound fierce as she chastising her brother, but she’s smiling and her cheeks are flushed with happiness.   
  
“I hope it’s good!” she says, blushing brightly as she glances shyly up at Yukito.   
  
Yukito is pouring drinks for himself and the two Kinomoto siblings. “I’m sure it’ll be delicious, Sakura-chan,” he says warmly, and holds out a glass for her, “Here.”   
  
“T-thank you,” she says, and if possible blushes more as she takes the glass and drinks.   
  
Touya rolls his eyes, but mutters his thanks when Yukito hands him a drink. He is clearly not studying hard, however, as he keeps glancing over at Yukito and Sakura as the two start talking. Sakura stammers out a few words before she seems to remember how to function, and starts talking about skating over to Tomoyo’s house to spend the afternoon with her. She obviously seems a little hesitant to leave, however, if the way her big eyes keep flickering up to Yukito are any indication. If Yukito is aware of it just yet, he’s putting on a convincing act about not noticing.   
  
The hour passes, and when Sakura glances at the clock on her brother’s wall, she lets out a peep and says a hasty goodbye, swooping out of the room. They hear the small crash and a squawk that doesn’t sound like a little girl’s, and the next thing they see is Sakura tumbling down the hallway, grasping her rollerblades in one hand and her stuffed lion-thing (Touya and Yukito still couldn’t figure out just what kind of animal it was meant to be) in the other. She calls out another goodbye, and Yukito waves after her, wishing her a good afternoon with Tomoyo. Sakura lets out a bright smile, stumbles a little, and then is skating out the door before Touya can even blink or think of a well-meaning taunt to throw his sister’s way.   
  
The house seems incredibly silent with her gone. Touya hears the clock ticking.   
  
“Huh,” he says.   
  
“Hm?” Yukito asks, smiling pleasantly.   
  
“It better not be her night for chores,” Touya says.  
  
“I’m sure she took care of it before heading over,” Yukito says, still smiling. “She gets along well with Tomoyo-chan.”  
  
“Yeah,” Touya says, flipping absently through the textbook, obviously grasping none of it nor paying attention to what he should be grasping.   
  
“I’m glad,” Yukito says. “Spending so much time with a friend, having fun, nicknames. Things like that.” He says it in a way that seems a little too nostalgic, as if he has no idea what those things are like.  
  
Touya’s nose twitches. “Yeah.”   
  
They sit in a long silence.   
  
“Touya?”   
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“We’re friends, right?” Yukito asks, and he sounds very hesitant, too hesitant.   
  
Touya doesn’t miss a beat and says, “Of course.”   
  
The other boy relaxes. “I’m glad.”   
  
Touya thinks to scold him for doubting it, but he bites his tongue and instead bops his closed fist softly against the back of Yukito’s head. Yukito laughs, and does not seem scandalized when Touya’s hand lingers a second too long before dropping away.   
  
“We spend time together and have fun,” Touya says, almost defensively though he catches himself.   
  
“No nicknames, though,” Yukito protests, and laughs.   
  
Touya feels his cheeks turn red. “She doesn’t really have them, either.”  
  
“I suppose not,” the other said, still laughing. “Are you blushing?”  
  
“No,” Touya protests. But this only makes Yukito laugh harder and, consequently, Touya blush harder.   
  
Touya takes a long drink from his glass, closing his eyes and staying like that until his face is a reasonable shade again. He clears his throat a few times, thinks to speak, then thinks better of it. He downs more of his drink.   
  
“We could, though,” he says, quietly.  
  
“Huh?” Yukito asks.  
  
“Have nicknames,” Touya says, and then looks away. He flips through his textbook, a pathetic guise of studying that wouldn’t convince anyone. He is flipped too far ahead in the textbook—to lessons they will not cover until the fall.   
  
Yukito brightens considerably at the consideration.   
  
Touya bites on the inside of his cheek, and then reminds himself to start breathing again.   
  
“To-ya?” Yukito asks, and Touya’s face turns bright red.   
  
“Hrm,” he says, intelligently. Then he says, quietly, muttering to the inside of his glass, “Yuki.”   
  
Yukito beams, and finishes off his own drink. As he sets the glass down he asks, pleasantly, “Should we keep studying?”  
  
Touya nods his head mutely, and Yukito makes himself comfortable next to Touya. They study together, and the feeling of warmth bubbling in their chests doesn’t subside, even long after Yukito has gone home (with a soft “Goodnight, To-ya,” with the responding, “See ya, Yuki.”)


End file.
